Take Along
'Take Along '''was a ''Thomas & Friends die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve, essentially serving as a successor to the Ertl range. In 2009, the range was discontinued and sold to Mattel, who launched a revamped version in of the merchandise under their subsidiary, Fisher-Price. It was renamed Take-n-Play, which would begin distribution in 2010. The Take Along toys are still compatible with the new Take-n-Play range. Vehicles Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Daisy * Bill * Ben * Mavis * Stepney * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert * Lady * Diesel 10 * Salty * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Billy * Stanley * Hiro * D199 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Culdee * Mike Special Engines * Collectable Silver Thomas * Holiday Thomas * Easter Thomas * Holiday Percy * Easter Percy Metallic Engines * Metallic Thomas * Metallic Edward * Metallic Henry * Metallic Gordon * Metallic James * Metallic Percy * Metallic Toby * Metallic Duck * Metallic Oliver * Metallic Diesel * Metallic 'Arry * Metallic Bert * Metallic Lady * Metallic Emily * Metallic Spencer * Metallic Molly * Metallic Neville * Metallic Rosie Lights and Sounds Engines * Lights and Sounds Thomas * Lights and Sounds Gordon * Lights and Sounds James * Lights and Sounds Percy * Lights and Sounds Diesel * Lights and Sounds Rosie Non-rail Vehicles * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * George * Lorry 1 * Butch * Thumper * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Monty * Byron * Ned * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Madge * Harold * Jeremy * Bustrode Coaches and Cars * Annie * Clarabel * Sodor Line Caboose * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * Troublesome Truck * Breakdown Crane * Chinese Dragon * Magic Cargo Car * Sodor Log Loader * Fuel Car * Tar Tanker * Magic Mining Car * Oil Barrel Car * Scented Orange Barrel Car * Coal Hopper Car * Oil Car * Zoo Cars * Rock Hopper Car * Jack Jumps In Movie Car * Misty Valley Fog Cars * Smelter Shed Cargo Car * Mail Car * Faulty Whistles Movie Car * Rocky * Giggling Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Carnival Movie Car * Poppin' Popcorn Car * Sea Cargo Cars * Hector * Fireworks Car * Musical Caboose * Rescue Cars * McColl's Farm Chicken Cars * Dinosaur Museum Cars Multi-Packs * Thomas Holiday Train and Snowglobe Car * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Thomas and Happy Holidays Snowglobe Car * Thomas and the Paint Car * Reindeer Express with Snowglobe Train * Salty and the Ocean Cars * Rusty and the Rescue Cars * Percy and the Holiday Cars * Collector Vehicle Pack * Calling All Engines Collector Pack * All Aboard Toys Gift Pack #1 * All Aboard Toys Gift Pack #2 * James Goes Buzz Buzz * Thomas Holiday Express * Sodor Birthday Celebration * Christmas Thomas and the Holiday Express Cars * Sodor Birthday Celebration Cars * Thomas and the Easter Train * Faulty Whistles Collector Pack * Jack Jumps In Collector Pack * Toby and the Holiday Train * Thomas and Percy Birthday Celebration * Steamies Gift Pack * Diesels Gift Pack * Day Out with Thomas * Thomas' New Trucks * Sodor Carnival Vehicle Pack * Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car * Santa's Mail Service * Santa Thomas and Percy Gift Set * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Sodor Airport Vehicles * Thomas and the Ice Cream Sundae Cars * Down at the Docks * Sir Handel and the Apple Car * Toby and the Zoo Car * Percy and the Engine Wash Car * Working Hard Gift Pack * Really Useful Engines 2 Pack * Percy and the Wharf Cars * Favorite Friends 3 Pack * Percy and the Chocolate Cake Cars * Thomas and the Treasure 4 Pack * Rescue Team 4 Pack * Hiro's Farewell 4 Pack * Muddy Adventure 4 Pack * Thomas and the Easter Egg Hunt * Sodor Holiday Parade * Great Waterton Grand Opening 4 Pack * Classic Engines Pack * Narrow Gauge Engine I.D. Pack Charge and Go * Charge and Go Thomas and Water Tower Charger Deluxe Play Scenes * Thomas and the Special Letter Deluxe Play Scene * Percy Takes the Plunge Deluxe Play Scene * James and the Trouble with Trees Deluxe Play Scene * Gordon Takes a Tumble Deluxe Play Scene * Henry and the Elephant Deluxe Play Scene * Diesel from "Thomas to the Rescue" Deluxe Play Scene * Emily's Adventure Deluxe Play Scene Destinations * Cranky the Crane * Gantry Crane * Tidmouth Sheds * Water Tower Lights and Sounds Destinations * Lights and Sounds Smelting Yard * Lights and Sounds Wellsworth Station * Lights and Sounds Drawbridge * Lights and Sounds Waterfall Tunnel * Lights and Sounds Engine Wash * Lights and Sounds Talking Knapford Station Sets * Work and Play Roundhouse Set * Sodor Engine Works Playset * Sodor Sawmill Playset * Rescue Station Playset * The Great Race * Sodor Mining Co. Electronic Playset * Brendam Docks Electronic Playset * Harold's Heleport Remote Control Portable Playset * Center Island Quarry Playset * Sodor Airport * Great Waterton Fold and Go Playset * 5-in-1 Roundhouse Set * Train Yard Set * Working Hard Set * Thomas and Percy's Carnival Adventure * Thomas and Percy Starter Set * Knapford Mail Express * Wellsworth Station Electronic Playset * Thomas Beginners Set * James and Hector Work it Out Set * Sodor Steamworks * Really Useful Engine Set * Toby's Mainline Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Hard at Work Set * Engine Wash and Works Set * Riding the Rails Starter Set Lights and Sounds Sets * Lights and Sounds Morgan's Mine Adventure Set * Lights and Sounds Bridges and Tunnels Set Accessories * Travel Tote * Island of Sodor Playmat * Engine Belt * Storage Case Track Packs * Bag of Track * Curved and Straight Track Pack * Cross and Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Ultimate Track Pack Category:Ranges